Together
by whiterose03
Summary: In which Naruto is late and cold. NaruSasu. Fic for NaruSasu Day.


A/N: A small fic for NaruSasu day (10/23) proposed by Master of the Rebels. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

* * *

**Together**

The cool autumn air came unsuspected to many residents of Kyoto. Even though it was late October, weather usually wasn't this bad. The wind funneled down streets scorching through many pedestrians trying to make their way home after a long day out.

For one Uzumaki Naruto, this was the case as he was walking home from the day out at his university. The chilling winds bustled through the sweater Naruto was wearing and he cursed himself for not brining his jacket that morning when he headed out. However, he hadn't suspected for his after classes task to take this long. The evening was settling in and as the blond made his way home to the apartment he shared with one other person, he already suspected the time to be nearing six.

He gave a curse as a particular strong wind blew over him raking shivers all throughout his body, but gave a sigh of relief when he came within sight of his apartment building. Hustling into the building, Naruto resettled his backpack more comfortable over his shoulder before making his way over to the elevators and making his way to the 6th floor.

Finally stepping into his apartment brought out a warm smile out of Naruto as he carefully settled his backpack down and took off his shoes.

"I'm home," he called out, hoping to receive a response.

"Welcome back, your late," a voice answered, but it was the voice Naruto wanted to hear. A raven-haired figured came out of the kitchen to the left of the hallway, his dark eyes boring into Naruto's own blue eyes. His black slacks contrasted with his white short-sleeved shirt, but it just added to his beauty. No one could deny that Uchiha Sasuke was a very handsome man. His lithe form with his dark features contrasted greatly when beside Naruto's own tall, broad-shoulder, stocky frame.

As Sasuke looked over the blond and noting the wind swiped cheeks and shivering frame, he grabbed onto one of Nartuo's hands and led him further into the apartment.

"You should have taken a jacket," he told the blond as he pulled him into the washroom. Letting go of the hand, he made his way to the tub, plugging up the drain and starting it for a bath to warm up the blond. Turning back towards the Naruto who had a grin plastered across his face, Sasuke gave him a mild glare before taking the hem of his sweater and pulling it off the blond. Once the sweater and t-shirt were off and Naruto's chest was bare, Naruto encircled his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling him to his chest.

"Are you going to join me?" he whispered into the raven's ear before parting his lips and sucking onto the lower lobe of Sasuke's ear. A moan unwillingly escaped from Sasuke before he pushed away from the blond.

"Get yourself warm and then we can have dinner," Sasuke stated before making his way out of the bathroom while Naruto did what he was told.

Once done and dressed in a loose t-shirt and pajama bottoms, Naruto made his way down the hallway stopping briefly to retrieve the item that made him so late to get home, before making his way to the kitchen.

Stepping up behind Sasuke, who was stirring the miso soup, the rice and vegetables already on the table, Naruto encircled one arm around the raven before bending down to kiss his collarbone.

"Your last class ended at noon," Sasuke said as he turned off the burner for the soup.

"Well, I had to get something for you," Naruto responded back as he brought his other arm around Sasuke and placing a box on the counter by the stove.

"Happy Anniversary Sasuke."

Sasuke gave a small smile as he looked at the box before opening it. In it were his favourite onigiris, which sold in a small store in the city of Uji a little way from Kyoto and since it was in another city, Sasuke usually was hard pressed to get it, they were a luxury item.

"I love it," Sasuke responded before turning around in his boyfriend's grasp and pulling him down to capture his lips for a kiss.

"Happy Anniversary Naruto," gasped out Sasuke after the kiss. "And after dinner, I'll show you your gift," he finished, a self-satisfied smirk gracing his lips. A matching smirk graced Naruto as he let out a chuckle.

"Show? I do like the sounds of that."

Naruto let out another chuckle before making his way to the table with his boyfriend; both wanted to spend the rest of their day together.


End file.
